


Cuddles

by captainofelos



Series: rina week [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: thank you for reading :)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cuddles

“Ricky, I just don’t think this is a good idea.” Gina says as she opens her locker to grab a few textbooks.

“Why not Gina?” Ricky leans on the locker beside hers.

“Because Ashlyn would kill me if I sneak out,” Gina says as she closes her locker and starts to walk towards her next class. “Plus I don’t think your mom would like me sneaking in either.”

“So don’t tell Ash, and besides my mom won’t find out, I swear.”

“I’ll think about it okay, Ricky.” Gina watches him.

“It’s just with summer coming up and then senior year I’m going to be busy and I want to spend as much time as I can with you.” Ricky sighs and he runs his hands through his curly hair.

“I know Ricky, I’ll think about it okay.” She reaches up and kisses Ricky on the cheek and then heads into her class.

Because they are in two different grades, Ricky and Gina only get to see each other in the halls, at lunch or at rehearsals. So while Miss Jenn was teaching Kourtney and EJ “Something There” Gina pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. When she was finished she tapped Big Red on the back. “Hey Red, can you give this to Ricky?” she whispers not wanting to get caught by Miss Jenn and passes him the folded up note. She smiles as she watches him open the note when he gets it and she watches as he grins once he’s finished reading her note. _If we get caught, you’re taking all the blame_.

“Yes!” Ricky mouths to Gina, and puts her note into his pocket.

Miss Jenn asked Ricky to stay back after rehearsals, so Gina caught a ride with EJ and Ashlyn and so the next time the two of them talked it was over text.

**I’ll text you when my mom’s asleep, my dad’s out of town so you’ll be good to sneak in and not get caught.**

_Sounds good. I’ll text you when Ashlyn’s asleep._

While Gina was waiting for Ricky’s text her mom decided to call her and check in on how she was doing at the Caswell home, the conversation quickly went from how she likes SLC to college even though she is only a sophomore.

“Georgina, have you thought about what schools to apply to yet?” Her mom asks.

“Not really,” Gina stutters, “I’m looking at what school Ricky goes to and what schools are by him.”

“Georgina, you shouldn’t plan your schooling around a boy.” Gina could practically hear her mom’s frown through the phone.

“Mom, I’m not-”

“I did that with your dad and see what happened” Her mom practically yells through the phone, disappointment is evident in her voice.

“Ricky isn’t Dad.”

“I thought the same thing when I was your age, and here we are.”

“I care about Ricky and he cares about me,” Gina’s jaw clenches as she defends her relationship once again.

“For now. What happens when you get older Georgina. I just don’t want you to be like me.”

“Mom, I gotta go, I have a lot of homework,” Gina whispers, tired of fighting over her relationship.

“Good night sweetheart.” Her mom’s voice makes it clear that she doesn’t understand her daughter at all. 

“Yea.” Gina hangs up the phone and feels the urge to flop onto her bed and start to cry.

She decides that instead of crying to talk to Ricky because he always makes her feel better.

_I need you_

**What happened?**

_I talked with my mom_

**Gi I’m so sorry, you can stay at Ash’s if you don’t want to come over now**

_Ricky, I want to come over more than ever now_

**The I’ll see you soon**

Gina spent the next little bit doing homework and getting ready to leave. It feels like forever until Ashlyn’s asleep but once Gina hears her snoring which means that she is clear to leave.

_Ash’s out like a light_

_HBU?_

**My mom’s asleep**

**Meet you halfway?**

_See you there._

It’s relatively cold outside so Gina slips on Ricky’s orange sweater that she stole, and quickly but quietly makes her way downstairs and out the door and once she’s outside she slips on her shoes. Ashlyn’s family and Ricky’s family lived relatively close to each other, so Gina was able to walk over to his house, and since the two of them were meeting halfway she didn’t have to walk far at all.

She turns on her phone flashlight to make the walk less scary and soon enough she sees Ricky and she runs towards him and into his arms.

“Gi, are you okay?” Ricky asks as he catches her in his arms and wraps his arms around her.

“Yeah, it’s just my mom and college-she doesn’t get it.” Gina whispers as she snuggles deeper into Ricky’s chest.

“I know,” Ricky kisses the top of her head and pulls away and grabs Gina’s hand. “Let’s get inside before you catch a cold.” The walk to Ricky’s home was short and they walked in through the back.

Once the two of them make it into Ricky’s room, he pulls her onto the bed and the two lie down next to each other. “I’m happy you decided to do this.” Ricky whispers as he plays with a strand of her hair. He leans in and meets Gina’s lips for a soft simple kiss. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ricky starts playing with Gina’s hair. “Can I ask you a question?”

“What?” Gina whispers with a smile on her face.

“Um, I know that you are only a sophomore but I really do like the idea of going to the same school, and I’m not trying to pressure you into going to the same school as me but it would really be fun?” he blurts out.

“Ricky,” Gina grabs his hand and presses a kiss to the back of his hand, “I love that idea, I don’t care which college I go to as long as I’m with you.”

“Really?” Ricky’s face turns red and he grins at Gina.

“Yes.” Gina laughs quietly, not trying to wake up Lynne Bowen.

After a few minutes of silence Gina asks another question and Ricky stops playing with her hair. “Have you thought about this a lot?”

“Fuck, Gina” Ricky’s cheeks are still a little pink. “I’ve practically thought about doing everything with you.”

“What’s everything?” Gina’s cheeks were now turning a shade of pink as well.

“Oh you know, graduations, proms, our wedding,” Ricky kissed Gina’s forehead after that statement.

“Oh really, what’s our wedding going to be like?”

“Well you’ll look as beautiful as ever in your white dress, Red and EJ will probably have too much to drink and we should not let them make speeches-” Ricky jokes and sends Gina into a fit of laughter.

“Shush,” Gina grins, “stop making me laugh or we’ll wake up everyone and then I can’t marry you because we’ll both be grounded for eternity.” Ricky laughs at that and the two of them start laughing again.

Eventually they stopped laughing and Gina’s breathing slowed down as she rolled into Ricky’s arms. The two of them drift into a peaceful sleep.

They are awoken the next morning by Ricky’s alarm. Ricky set it so that Gina had enough time to go back to Ashlyn’s before she could get caught. But now that that moment has come, she wishes she could stay a little bit longer wrapped up in his arms. As she sits up and removes herself from his arms, Ricky quickly wraps his arms back around Gina and pulls her back down. “Five more minutes, Gi, please.” He whispers sleepily into her ear. “Okay.” Gina smiles and falls back into Ricky’s arms, and the two of them fall back asleep.

Five more minutes turned into 2 hours and when Ricky’s mom came into her son’s room to wake him up and saw her son with a girl in his room she freaked out.

* * *

Lynne Bowen does not like Gina Porter for some reason. She claims it’s because Gina was always leaving and she didn’t want Ricky to have a long-distance relationship. And so when she sees Gina lying in Ricky’s bed she freaks out and starts to yell at Ricky for not thinking and being careless.

That’s how Gina and Ricky ended up standing outside of his house Ricky holding Gina in his arms as she tries to not cry. She was still in a little shock at what was said about her in that house. His mom made a whole argument about when Ricky goes off to college and Gina is still at East High for another year. Of course Ricky defended her but that doesn’t make the words hurt less.

Ricky decided it would be better if they went to a friend’s house to cool off, and they decided on EJ’s because EJ wouldn’t ask questions and wouldn’t tell Ashlyn what happened.

Ricky decides to call EJ rather than Gina because she doesn’t trust her voice at that moment. EJ answers his phone on the second ring. 

“Bowen,” EJ says as he answers his phone. “Shouldn’t you be with Gina?”

Ricky takes a deep breath to calm his nerves from before, “Yea, she’s here, my mom caught us and there was this huge fight and Gi’s shaken up. Can you come get us and bring us to yours?”

“Yea, where are you guys?”

“The driveway of my house.”

“I’ll be there in five, don't leave.”

“Wasn’t planning on it but thanks EJ.”

By the time EJ got there, the two of them were freezing. They were in such a rush to get out that they forgot to grab sweaters and they were not about to go back inside.

“Gina,” Ricky sighed, pulling her closer to him.

“No, this is my fault,” Gina whispers. “I should’ve stayed home.”

“No it’s not, I told you to come over.” He walks them over to EJ’s car and they both sit in the backseat. EJ doesn’t say much, he knows that he is just their chauffeur. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Ricky whispers, pressing his lips against Gina’s forehead.

“No, it’s not,” Gina whispers back, “Your mom hates me.”

EJ laughs from the driver’s seat, “I hate you too. You stole my man.”

Gina can’t help but to laugh and smile at EJ’s comment. “Are you still mad that he chose me over you?” She asks jokingly.

“Always and forever.”

Ricky smiled as he watched the conversation unfold, he knew Gina was still hurt and upset but he was glad to see her smile. Once they make it to EJ's home, Ricky and Gina head into the guest room while EJ goes into his room to update Ashlyn about everything that is going on.

The two of them lie in silence on the bed, Ricky sits against the backboard with Gina lying in his lap, a blanket covering both of them. He’s trying to make Gina’s feel as safe as can be.

“Would you leave me?” Gina asks, her voice breaks Ricky’s heart. She sounded so fragile, almost like a little child.

“Not in a million years.” Ricky answers.

“Not even when you’re in college?”

“Nope, besides I’ll need you even more than. I need you and I’ll always need you Gi.”

He moved their bodies so that they were lying beside each other and could see each other’s faces. Seeing Gina smile made Ricky so happy. He wasn’t lying when he said he needed her. He wished that she could believe that and not listen to his mother. 

He knows that Gina’s moved around a lot and that it takes a lot for her to let down her guard, and that he was fortunate to even have this chance with her. Especially after the whole Nini debacle, which Gina helped him realize that he didn’t have feelings for Nini anymore, sure he loved her but that was in the past and he realized that Gina was his present and future. He couldn’t wait to prove both his mom and her mom wrong.

“Thank you.” Gina whispers breaking Ricky out his trance.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Ricky says and he leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
